


Grey area

by SinfulPetGirlRD



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Cute, Drugs, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulPetGirlRD/pseuds/SinfulPetGirlRD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to the library sends Destiny the Sole Surviver down a hill of feels that brings her and her companion closer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey area

**Author's Note:**

> Another stand alone. Got the idea while doing Dasie's side quest. This is also before my ss and Hancock became an item so there was still a lot to learn.

Black and white, good and bad, that was the world she came from. As a girl you were expected to go to school, marry and have kids all the while staying a pretty perfect princess.   _Ha! Fuck that,_ Destiny thought to herself as she sits crouched behind a crate gun in hand. Before the end of the world she tried hard to be what everyone wanted and expected. Now with her current chem addiction and overall enjoyment of providing the bullet of “justice” everyone she knew and loved would have aliened her. They would have judged and tried to make her perfect like them. But there’s no fun in that is there?  Don’t get me wrong at times Destiny does miss her friends and family, and then there is still her baby boy she needs to find. But now? Now she lives in the gray area and she loves every damn moment of it.

“ I must be hearing things” a raider says as he goes back to what he was doing. Destiny and Hancock are at the Boston Public Library returning a 200 year overdue book for their friend Daisy. Last time they were here they got lucky as the place was unoccupied, sadly though raiders have moved in. Looking at her companion she holds up three fingers and counts down. 3…2…1 when her last finger falls the pair jump out from their hiding space, taking the group of raiders by surprise. Their shotguns in hand the raiders didn't stand a chance, most had died before they were able to draw their weapon.

“ Done in by the best lucky you” Hancock says as he kicks one of the dead raiders with his foot.   _Hmmm_ , With a grunt he bends over and feels around the corpse’s jacket for anything useful.

“Nothing, damn” he looks up an over at Destiny “anything worth taking?” Hancock inquires as he stands back up.

“ Not on this one, but we can look later. Let’s find the return machine” she responds and begins walking down the hall towards the main room. They walk quietly as Destany looks at the damage the raiders have done.  Sure the library had normal wear and tear from the war but it was at least better than it is now. Pile after pile, trash can after trash can she see’s mounds of burnt or still burning books.

“What a waste” she mutters to herself “I get needing warmth and fire for food but there is plenty to burn without ruining books that are still readable”.

“ What?” Hancock asks as he leans against the wall, watching Destiny try to get the ancient machine to work

“What, what?” She grunts as she tries to force the book into the return slot as it refused to open

“ You were thinking out loud again”

_Damned thing,_ She kicks the machine and grins when it finally accepts the book “I was? Sorry” Hancock waves his hand in the air, a wordless ‘its fine’

“ Anyway, what’s the big deal it’s just a book, there are probably millions of em’ laying round’ the commonwealth.  Flabbergasted Destiny turned to look at him the shock clear on her face.

“ It’s not JUST a book, the one here are still readable and they are an escape. A door if you will to a different world. I love reading even before…” her words trail off.

“ Before?  Before what?” Hancock raises his hairless eyebrow as he watches her sit on a nearby table.

“ Nothing”

“ Oh come on, I’ve been on the road with you for 3 months now and hardly know anything bout’ you, sides’ the fact your looking for your kid. Now out with it” She shakes her head no, “ Don’t be stubborn, how about this, since the suns setten’ I’ll cook tonight and set the beds so we can crash here if you spill it, deal? You wont have to lift a finger this time” He asks moving away from the wall to stand next to her. Destiny's face contorts as she thinks his offer over,

“Split your last syringe of med-x with me tonight and you have a deal” she finally responds after a few heartbeats.    

“Doll you have a deal” Hancock can’t help but grin.

After their bellies are full with radstag stakes and whiskey Hancock and Destiny sit on the beds he made out of tables, she watches as he pulls the med-x syringe out of his pack

“Before you talk or after?” he asks

“Before or you won’t hear the full story”

“Fair enough” he responds handing the syringe over. Being a ghoul Hancock makes his chems strong than normal so even though they are sharing a dose it’s still strong enough to provide a nice high. Rolling up the sleeve of her vault suit Destiny extends her arm and flexes her hand to make the vain pop. The needle slips easily into her skin, when half is injected she pulls it out with a content sigh and passes the syringe to Hancock, leaning back she watches as he injects his self with the rest.

Once it has kicked in she delves into detail about her life before the war. How she wasn't really 23 but instead 200 and some odd years old. That her husband from a loveless marriage was shot while her son was stolen.  While she speaks she absent mindlessly plays with her hair, a nervous tick that stuck with her since childhood. Through all of it Hancock sits quietly letting her words sink in and at one point even reached out to take her hand in her’s as tears began to fall when she spoke of her parents.

“ I hunt and kill without remorse, I’m addicted to a number of chems, hell I’m high now. I want my son back but I don’t miss the old world, not its views anyway” *Aha* I don’t even miss my husband and I had a damn kid with the guy. I love this new world and…and that scares me” When she finishes they sit in silence.

Hancock knew she had it bad but damn. Not being one used to giving comfort he does the only thing he knows how to do.  With out warning he cups the side of her face and kisses her softly, his scared almost lipless mouth lightly brushing her full pink lips. Destiny's surprise is apparent as she lets out a loud squeak when his lips found hers. After what seams like a lifetime he breaks the kiss putting his forehead to hers.

“So you kill and enjoy it, so you take chems who the fuck cares. You’re prefect so you do you, if your “friends” an family were keeping you from being happy like you are now then, sorry to say doll but fuck em’, glad they’re gone, cause’ no one has the right to tell you how to live.” Saying nothing she nods, knowing his words ring true.

“ Thank you Hancock” she says softly, as she pulls back n looks into charcoal eyes.  A hearty laugh fills the room as a grin crosses his face

“Three months and we now know each other’s nitty gritty, you can call me John you know?”

“Then thank you…John” Destiny responds as she leans, returning his kiss. When she pulls back her signature smile has returned. Before she lived in black and white now she lives in the gray and she’s finally finding her happiness.


End file.
